Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by HelloSeattle
Summary: Miley and Oliver have been secretly dating for the past two months. Did I mention that their parents are dating also? When a big surprise comes there way Miley and Oliver need to settle things out and save their relationship. Or can someone else? MOLIVER.
1. Prologue

I slung my arm around her shoulder as we sat on an old blanket.

"Oh look!" she said pointing to the sky. We both lifted our heads up toward the night sky, to see a flash of a bright light go by in the sky.

"Make a wish." I said to her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Did you make the wish?" I whispered into her ear.

"No, because I already have my wish." she looked up to me. I smile and kiss her on the forehead gently.

"Did you know I love you?" I said to her quietly.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Well then, I love you too." she sat up straight now. I glanced down at my cell phone to look at the time.

"Aw man, we better get home." I said. "Your dad is gonna kill us."

"Wait." she said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Come on Miley, you know Jackson's gonna have one of his midnight snacks and he's gonna realize that we're not there-"then she kissed me. I mean we've kissed plenty of times before, just not like this one.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in more. Before I knew it, we were both in the sand having our first make-out session together after two months of dating.


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 1- Waking Up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. If I did, they would already be together in the first episode.

I woke up to the sounds of waves crashing onto the sand. I opened my eyes to see the bright sun.

"Gah!" I quickly closed my eyes and rolled my head. I slightly opened them this time. _Miley_ I thought. I just then noticed I had no shirt on. I looked down at my bare chest, to see Miley sleeping on it.

She looked so calm and innocent sleeping. She's falling asleep many times before but never when I was half naked.

_Wait a second_, how come I _don't _have a shirt on? Miley's shirt was half way up her stomach. _D-Did we do this_? I thought. OH CRAP, OUR PARENTS.

Just then Miley opened her eyes. "Oliver?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Just making sure it's you." she said then closed her eyes once more and went back to sleeping on me.

"Miley, listen we have to go. Its morning and I bet our parents our going to have a cow if we don't go soon."

"Fine." she grumbled. She slowly raised her head. "Do you work out?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course." I said.

"I can notice." she said planting a kiss on my lips. Oh God, I wanted more right then but we had to get home. We both stood up, Miley was fixing her shirt and hair while I quickly threw my shirt back on.

"Come on, let's go." I said. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to our house.

We let go of each other's hands once we got to the front door. We opened it up to be caught by the parents or Jackson. But…no one was down here. Miley sighed a relief.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to change." said Miley.

"Yeah same here." I said. We both walked up the stairs and went into each other's rooms which were right across from each other. How convenient. She disappeared into her room and I disappeared into mine.

I threw on a new t-shirt and some shorts, and brushed my hair. I walked out of the door to see Miley hadn't come out yet.

Five minutes later she opened her door dressed in a tank top and shorts.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Um well, Lily wants me to go to the mall with her today." said Miley.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, I mean I would invite you but Lily said she wanted to talk to me alone." said Miley. "Maybe you could hang out with the guys or something."

"I'll head down to Rico's." I said.

"I'll see you later tonight." she ruffled my hair, kissed my lips and skipped down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Mr. Stewart in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Stewart." I said.

"Well good morning Oliver. Want any breakfast?" he asked me.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm not really in the mood to eat."

"Well suit yourself son." said Mr. Stewart.

"I'm gonna head down to Rico's, so I'll be home later." I said.

"Okay, your mom is going out tonight with some friends!" Mr. Stewart called out.

"Okay!" I called back. I walked out onto the familiar patio and jogged down to the beach. I ran up to Rico's and sat down on one those stool things and ordered a side of nachos and a bottle of water.

"Hottie alert." Jackson said as he leaned on the counter.

"Hmm?" I turned my head with my mouth full of nacho cheese. "Which one?"

"Blondie." Jackson said. There were three girls are gathered into one corner, one with long long brown hair, another with a jet black bob, and the last one, which Jackson was referring too, had curly blonde hair and crystal blue yes. She wore super short pink shorts with a bikini top.

"She looks familiar." I said.

"Really? Maybe you want to introduce her. Oh man! They're coming this way!" Jackson said. He stood up straight and messed with his hair.

I watch the three girls as they came closer and closer. The brown hair girl wore a metallic bikini top and a mini skirt, while the black haired girl wore a tankini top with jean shorts.

"Hey, what's your name?" the blonde girl asked me suddenly. I looked up to her from my chair.

"I'm Oliver Oken. Smokin Oken for the ladies." I said trying to be sweet.

"Oh my God it is you!" the blonde haired girl wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Um do I know you?" I asked as she released.

"I'm Nicole Bartley!" she said. "Remember me? Our parents are like best friends."

"Oh my God! Nicole?" I stood up. "It's been forever!" We hugged again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, my parents are on a business here in California. So I'll be staying at a hotel nearby."

"My mom would totally allow you guys to stay at our house but…we've got no room." I said.

"Why? I thought you and your mom were living in that one house." said Nicole.

"We kinda moved." I said.

"Oh! Why?" Nicole asked.

"Well, you see. My mom has been dating my best friend's dad and we all moved into Miley's house." I said.

"For how long?" Nicole asked.

"Just a couple of months." I shrugged.

"Oh, well we can still hang out anyway." said Nicole.

"Of course." I said.

"How about now?" Nicole asked. Just then my phone rang.

"Oh, um, one second." I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. The screen flashed _Miley_.

"Hey Miley!" I said into the phone.

"Oliver can you come pick me up? Lily's car broke down." Miley said into the phone.

"Um sure. Let me go home and pick up my car. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Oliver. Your amazing." said Miley.

"Anytime, and I know." I said proudly. I hung up and turned back to Nicole.

"I have to go pick up Miley." I said.

"What are you her older brother or something?" Nicole laughed.

"_No_." I said trying to ignore the comment. "She went to the mall with our friend Lily, and Lily's car broke down."

"Why don't I go with you?" Nicole asked. "Come on, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Um, how about another time? Okay, call you later." I said.

"Er, fine." she said. "See you." I waved to Jackson and jogged back to the house. I grabbed my keys from inside and headed out to my car. It was really nice for my mom and Mr. Stewart to get me a yellow Camaro for my sixteenth birthday.

I started the engine and drove off to the mall. When I pulled up into the parking lot I saw Lily and Miley leaning against Lily's red Mazda.

"Hello ladies." I said as I got out of my car.

"Thank God your here!" Miley said running over to me.

"Lily did you call anyone else about your car?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, not yet. But you guys go on. I'll stay here and wait till someone arrives." she said.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

"Just go you two. I know how much you guys can't stand to not be with each other." said Lily. Miley and I blushed.

"Okay, I mean we don't mind staying here and waiting for you." I said.

"Just go you lovebirds!" Lily said, and with that the two of us were in the car driving off.

"Home?" I asked. Miley nodded.

"We should have never told her." Miley said.

"Lily? About…us?" I asked. Miley nodded as she stared out the window.

"She's totally making a big deal about this whole thing." said Miley. "I think she's jealous."

"_Jealous_?" I laughed. "Of who?"

"You know Oliver, Lily use to like you." Miley said. I tapped the steering wheel quietly.

"I know." I said.

"You do?" Miley asked.

"She told me." I said.

"She what?!" Miley asked. "And I _no _idea about this?"

"She said she didn't want anyone to find out." I said.

"What did you say?" Miley asked.

"I said I liked you." I said.

"H-How long ago did she tell you this?" asked Miley.

"Couple months ago." I said stopping the car in the drive way. "Let's go inside." she nodded.

"I just don't understand why I didn't know." Miley said.

"Know what?" Mom sat at the table reading some weird book that I couldn't see the cover too.

"Gosh mom. Nosy?" I asked. My mom had always been nosy with stuff. I mean I remember when Miley and I first started dating, mom got really suspicious, since Miley and I never told anyone except for Lily about our relationship.

"Oh it's nothing Mrs. Oken." said Miley. "We were just talking about um stuff."

"Fine, fine, don't tell this cranky old woman anything." Mom said. "I'll be out tonight with a bunch of work friends. Be good." she said standing up.

"Okay mom." I said. "Yadda yadda, just go get ready."

"Geez, you _really _want me to leave don't you? Got a date or something?" Mom asked.

"Actually I do." I smiled glancing at Miley.

"Oh." Mom said. "Well have fun and no sex."

"Mom, dear gosh Miley is in the room!" I said. I looked over at Miley who was giggling.

"Miley do you have any plans?" Mom asked. I groaned under my breath. _Dear gosh mom, getting into all of my business why don't cha_?

"Um I also have a date." she said.

"Oh, well _everyone _has a date tonight also." Mom said. "Well, I'll be upstairs getting ready."

"_Ooookkkaaaayyyy _mom." I said. "Come on." I whispered to Miley.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Somewhere." I said. Miley giggled. I took her hand and dragged her up to my room.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Miley asked staring at me. I shrugged.

"Let's just wait till my mom leaves. She's been all weird and suspicious ever since we started going out together."

"Maybe she's on to us." Miley sighed. "I really hate hiding this secret from everyone."

"Then why _are _we?" I asked her pushing away a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well I mean, wouldn't it be awkward? Your mom and my dad are dating." said Miley. "Imagine what people would think?"

"Do you really care what they think?" I asked.

"Um I don't know." said Miley. "Just imagine if-" she paused.

"_If_ what?" I asked.

"Oh never mind." Miley said getting up from the bed.

"Miley-"I said.

"I'm going to go get ready for our date okay?" said Miley. She blew me a kiss and walked out of my room. I shrugged it off and laid down.

**Tee-Hee I'm not sure what you guys think. *shrugs* I was going to make this longer, but I really wanted to post a new chapter cuz I wouldn't have time over the weekend (: REVIEW ! ~**


	3. Club Chrome

**Chapter 2 –**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here doing nothing. :/**

I think I dozed off or something because I was awoken by Miley shaking me and talking.

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Come on, your mom left. Dad went to the grocery store, and Jackson had a party. We can go out now without any suspicions."

"Let's go." I said. "We haven't actually been out for a while."

"I heard there's a party at Club Chrome." said Miley. "We should go." I shrugged.

"Sure, I just don't want any drunken girls on me." I said.

"There won't be." Miley said. "Only girl who _should _be on you is me."

"Got that right." I said sitting up and leaning in to kiss Miley. She kissed me back and stood up.

"Come on let's go." she said grabbing my wrist.

"Let me change first." I said going over to my closet. I grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I turned to Miley. "Um." I said.

"Oh right, I'll go and let you change." she said exiting the room. Once the door was shut, I quickly changed, pulled on some shoes and left the house with Miley. We took my car and drove over to Club Chrome.

Club Chrome was one of the newest clubs here in Malibu; it had a modern edge to it. With white square couches, and circular lights hanging above you in the lounge. Then of course on the dance floor they had a strobe light, rave lights and blaring music. But the best thing about Club Chrome was that they didn't ID anyone. They'll let anyone in, and that is why every seventeen year old goes there.

I parked the car, and Miley and I headed on into Club Chrome. Once we were inside Miley said she was going to go grab something to drink. I asked for a beer. I watched as she disappeared into the massive crowd heading over to the bar. I headed over to the lounge area to find a spot for us to chill for a little bit until I heard my name.

"Oliver!" I turned my head to see the familiar blonde coming over my way. "Didn't know you were going to be here tonight!"

"Eh, Miley and I just decided to come." I said, glancing down at the cup of whatever she was drinking.

"Oh, so I could meet Miley?" Nicole asked.

"Um-"

"Here Oliver." Miley held a beer out to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it and taking a sip. Miley glanced over at Nicole, then back to me. "Oh! Um, Miley this is Nicole. We've known each other since second grade. Our parents are good friends."

"Oh, nice to meet you Nicole." Miley held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Miley." Nicole said shaking her hand. The brown hair girl and black haired girl came up behind Nicole saying something to her. "Oh, right. Sorry guys, this is Hannah and Emily." she said pointing to the two girls.

"Hi." they both said.

"Uh hi." Miley and I both said.

"Listen I'm supposed to be meeting someone here tonight, so I'll see you _later_." Nicole said.

"Sure Nicole. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Bye." she said turning with her two friends and walking off.

"I don't like her." Miley said once she was out of earshot.

"She's not that bad." I said. "Hey wanna dance?" Miley smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask." she said. We both walked over to the dance and began to dance. Only after the first song we were both drenched in sweat. People were bumping into us, as one guy spilled some beer on Miley. I scowled at him but we continued dancing.

Miley had been staring at something for a couple of minutes now but I really didn't bother to ask.

"So, having fun?" I asked her.

"I'm with you aren't I?" she said kissing me on the lips. I returned the kiss leaning in more.

"Miley?!" We both backed away from each other.

"J-Jackson?!" Miley asked over the loud booming techno.

"W-what were you doing? What are you doing _here_?" Jackson asked.

"Um, hello what are _you_ doing here?" Miley asked.

"Party, duh." said Jackson.

"Well no of course. That's why we're here." Miley said.

"Oh, I can't wait till dad hears about this!" said Jackson.

"About what exactly Jackson?" I asked.

"Well of you and my little sister of course." Jackson said.

"No!" Miley said. She looked around, then grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us over to the lounge area.

"Jackson nothing is going on between us." I said to him.

"Oh, don't fool me Oken." said Jackson. "Don't think I hear you guys." Miley and I blushed a deep crimson.

"Jackson, don't tell dad." Miley begged. "It would just be-"

"What? Awkward, since our dad and Oliver's mom are dating? Yeah I think it would be weird." said Jackson.

"Will you not tell anyone?" I asked.

"Of course not." said Jackson.

"You better not be kidding me boy." said Miley.

"Chill, your swap spitting stories with Oliver is safe with me." Jackson said. Miley slapped his arm. "Now that was uncalled for."

"Whatever." Miley said.

"But what are you going to do when-"Jackson paused.

"When what Jackson?" Miley asked.

"Oh um never mind. Thinking of something else." Jackson quickly shook his head. "Anyway, I found this extremely hot girl, so I'm gonna find her again. Catch you guys later."

"Come on Oliver." Miley said grabbing a hold of my elbow.

"Hey give me a second okay?" I said. She nodded and let go of my elbow.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked turning around.

"What was it? What were you going to say?" I asked. Jackson sighed and looked over at Miley than back to me.

"You won't tell Miley?" Jackson asked.

"Depends." I said. "Tell me."

"My dad is proposing to your mom. I don't know when but he is. He already has the ring and everything." said Jackson.

"W-what?" I asked. Jackson shook his head slightly. "So you saying is that, what would Miley and I do once they got married?"

"I mean unless you want to date each other still as step-siblings. But that would be way more awkward." said Jackson.

"Um." I said.

"You okay man?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." I said. _OK? Of course I'm not okay Jackson._

"Well, I'll see you around." said Jackson, and with that he walked away to find that _hot girl_ he was talking about.

"Oliver?"

I turned to see Miley standing there. She reeked of beer, from all the people spilling on her.

"Hey Miles." I said.

"Can we go? It's supposed to storm soon." she said.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's go." I took her hand and lead her out of the club not even bothering to tell Jackson we were leaving. I lead her to the car already feeling the rain coming down. We drove home in silence.

_Did she overhear Jackson and me? No, she couldn't have. The music was too loud_. My train of thought was broken by Miley's voice.

"What were you and Jackson talking about?" she asked.

"Oh," I shrugged. "Guy stuff." Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Typical." she said. Once we got home we quickly ran upstairs to change. It was only about 1 a.m.

Mr. Stewart was asleep, and I didn't see my mom's car. _Maybe she passed out and decided to crash at a friend's_?I thought.

"I'm gonna go to bed." said Miley at her door.

"Sounds like a good idea." I replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You too." Miley gave me a quick peck on the lips then closed her door. I leaned up against my doorpost thinking how cruel it was that I had to live with my girlfriend, and her room was right across from mine. Gah, I hate rules.

I made a quick trip to the bathroom then crawled into bed knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

_Marriage_?

--

**(: Wha'd ya think? Aha, yeah so updates may be slower now since I started school yesterday. Bleh. It sucks, doesn't it? So yeah, PLEASE REVIEWW. REVIEW REVIEWW. I really wanna wait till I get like 10 reviews or something but I'm SOOOO excited to write the rest of the story I can't wait : D. ( and yeah this chapter was a little short)**


	4. Why Now Mr Stewart?

**Chapter 3 – Why now Mr. Stewart?**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. *puppy dog face***

**--**

I rolled over in bed to look at the time. _3:36_ _A.M._ the screen flashed.

"Ugh." I groaned. I rolled over to face the window that was on the right in my room. I saw flashes of lighting and heard thunder.

I loved storms like these. I'm not sure why but I just do. I could just sit and watch them for hours being fascinated by them. I heard my door creak open; I slowly sat up to a see a silhouette of a girl.

"Miley?" I whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered back stepping forward.

"Nah, its fine. I was already awake." I said, making some room for her on the bed.

"I was scared." she said crawling under the blankets and snuggling up against my chest.

"Aw, it's okay. I'm here." I said.

"I'm not a baby." she said.

"I know." I said smiling. I kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you." I whispered to her.

"Forever?" she asked. _Forever _I repeated.

_"_Forever." I said.

"Good." she said leaning in closer. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the backboard of the bed listening to Miley's breathing and the thunder outside.

_BOOM_

Miley jumped a little. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"Ah, nothing." I said. "You should get some sleep. Don't you have a Hannah concert tomorrow or today as I should say?"

"Aw crap. Why'd you remind me?" Miley asked rolling onto her side. I laughed once again.

"But why isn't your dad coming this time?" I asked. Miley shrugged.

"Taking your mom out. Something about their anniversary." Miley said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Well good night Miles."

"Good night Oliver." she said falling asleep.

--

Once again I woke up, but once again to have Miley sleeping on my chest. Were we really going to make a habit out of this?

I glanced at the clock which read _11:35 A.M._

"Hey Miley." I said shaking her.

"Wh_aaaaaaa_t?" she said lifting her head.

"It's eleven." I said.

"Shit." she mumbled rolling out of bed. "I never sleep this late."

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised." I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs first then after five minutes or so come down. Don't want anyone to get suspicious." Miley said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"K." I said laying back down. I watched as Miley disappeared into the hallway. Just when I was about to close my eyes, Jackson ran into the room.

"_Oliver_!" he said.

"Huh?" I asked sitting up.

"Tonight." said Jackson.

"Tonight what?" I asked.

"Tonight is when my dad is going to ask." said Jackson.

"Ask what-"that's when I realized something. I looked at my calendar. _July 16_. _Anniversary. Marriage. _"This is bad."

"No kidding." said Jackson.

"Wait, why are _you_ worried about this?" I asked. Jackson just shrugged.

"I don't want to see my sister get hurt." said Jackson. "Or you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Jackson. Just then my stomach growled very loudly.

"Someone's hungry." I laughed. I crawled out of bed and walked down the steps.

"Well there's my boy!" Mom said grasping me into a hug. "Tired huh?"

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Come eat, Robbie made pancakes!" Mom said grabbing a glass and filling it with orange juice. Miley was already at the table eating and I assumed Jackson already ate.

I grabbed the fork and ate it all in about five bites. I guess I was hungry.

"So Miley wanna head down to the beach before the Hannah concert?" I asked her poking her in the ribs.

"Sure." she said. "Could I invite Lily?"

"Why not." I said.

"Cool, I'll text her." Miley pulled out her phone from somewhere and began typing away. I helped myself to another pancake then was full.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." said Miley standing up from her seat.

"Sounds fun." I said. Miley shot me an evil looking glare. "As in a _sarcastic _way." she rolled her eyes, I knew she was about to kiss me but couldn't since parents were in the room.

"Meet me in the Hannah closet once I'm done." she whispered. I grinned as she hopped up the stairs. I made my way over to the couch. I flipped on the TV and settled on one station. Mom and Mr. Stewart both went upstairs, leaving me and the TV.

"Do you know what to do?" I turned my head; Jackson had joined me on the couch.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't. What should I do? Break up with her? No, no, I couldn't! I mean I don't want to keep this a secret anymore." I said. That was true; the one thing I hated about our relationship was that it was a _secret_. I couldn't go to the beach and brag, and show off Miley. I would have to say to guys "Oh yeah, Miley. She's my _best friend_." It's kind of like the Hannah secret.'

Jackson shrugged. "I think my dad is onto you guys. This morning he's like 'Where are those two? Miley never sleeps in this late' and of course I knew where she was, since she has that huge fear of storms," said Jackson. "So I just told him that she had major cramps all morning."

"Thanks Jackson. For covering for us." I said. I heard the shower from upstairs being turned off. "Oh, that's my cue. I gotta go." I jumped up and ran up the stairs. I entered Miley's room then quickly entered the Hannah closet. The one place that basically no one ever looks into. It's the perfect hiding spot. I really don't know why we never used the Hannah closet before.

Miley appeared in the Hannah closet with her hair soaking wet and wearing a fluffy light pink bathrobe.

"Well, _hello_." I said walking over to her. She shut the closet door and dimmed the lights. "Oh." I grinned and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned in and kissed me hard.

"You know after that night on the beach, you were all I thought about." she said between kisses.

"Well I hope." I said. Her tongue was now begging for entrance, but I wouldn't let her in for some reason.

"Oliver." she whined.

"Hmm?" I asked. She pouted. I ran my hands through her wet hair. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She began kissing me again, as I did also. But then again she wanted inside but I refused. It would feel too awkward knowing what was gonna happen tonight. We continued kissing, as her hands left me and went down to her waist. She slowly began to untie the belt, but I quickly stopped her as soon as I saw a patch of naked flesh.

"Miley." I stopped kissing her and took a baby step behind.

"Oliver, _what _has gotten into you?" Miley asked. "You seem different."

"We need to talk." I said sitting down on the little step that lead to the circle of clothes.

"Uh oh." she said. She tightened the robe. "Please don't tell me."

"Miley, I think we need to…" I couldn't say it. I just _couldn't_. But I needed too. "We need to break up."

"O-Oliver?" she asked. _Uh oh she was crying_. "Why?! It's that _bitch _Nicole, isn't it?!"

"No! It's not about her." I said. "I just think since we're not telling anyone about this relationship, maybe it would take a lot of stress off of us. And for further events."

"N-No! We'll tell everyone Oliver! I promise. We can!" begged Miley. Her face was streaming with tears. God, how I hate to see her like this. And it's only been such a short time I mean _two months_? Come on. Why now Mr. Stewart, why now?

"Miley, I just…" I stopped. Tears were trying to escape my eyes but I was a man. I couldn't let this make me cry, even though I wanted to oh so bad. "I think this is the best for both of us." I turned to the door.

"I love you Oliver!" she said sobbing. "You-you said you loved me too. _Forever_. And it hasn't even been three months. Why now?" _I was thinking the same thing_.

"Miley," I said looking over my shoulder. She was on her knees, her shoulders shaking.

"I-I love you so much." she said just above a whisper.

"I love you too." I said leaving before I turned into a leaking faucet.

--

**Ehh short, sorry. Really didn't wanna add anything else right now. More chapters :D. REVIEW. Pleassseee (: More the reviews longer the chapters will be ********P Eh yeah sorry if I update late. Gah school's started and it sucks so much. SO MUCH. Anyway yeah, REVIEW.**


	5. IceCream Usually Makes Everything Better

**Chapter 4 – Ice Cream Usually Makes Everything Better**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. I WOULD LOVE TOO BUT I CAN'T.  
--**

Miley had locked herself in her room for the rest of the night. I felt like the _worse_ person ever. I mean what possessed me to do it? Couldn't I have just waited…but either way we would have problems cause' of this whole _proposing_ thing. Ugh, why did my mom have to date Miley's dad?

Jackson and I were watching a basketball game on TV. I had told him the whole story after I had calmed down after breaking her heart. I took a piece of popcorn and popped it into my mouth.

The front door opened to see mom and Mr. Stewart enter the room all giggly and happy.

"She said yes!" Mr. Stewart said wrapping his arms around my mom. (_Weird vision, you see them kiss_)

"That's great dad!" Jackson said standing up to greet them.

"Yeah congrats you guys." I said standing up then sitting back down focusing my attention on the game.

"I'm gonna go tell Miley!" Mr. Stewart about to hop up the stairs but Jackson stopped.

"Um, she's not the best of moods right now dad," said Jackson. "Um, yeah it's better to leave her alone."

"Well what happen?" Mr. Stewart asked walking over to the kitchen. Mom sat on the couch next to me.

"Um, tough breakup." I said.

"Aw, poor girl." mom said. "Whoever he was should feel sorry for breaking her heart and _pay _for it."

"Oh yeah, he totally does." my voice cracked.

"She deserves some ice cream." mom said. "I'll make a bowl for her."

"No, hey you just got engaged. Rest mom. I'll make it." I said.

"Good luck getting in." Jackson whispered to me patting my back.

"_Thanks_." I said. I scooped her a few scoops of her favorite ice cream. Mint chocolate. Extra whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles. Just the way she likes it. I grabbed a large spoon and stuck it into the bowl. Mr. Stewart had disappeared upstairs probably talking to Miley. I walked to Miley's room knocking on the door. It opened with Mr. Stewart coming out. He glanced down at my ice cream then continued walking on. The door was still open so I slowly walked in.

"Miley?" I asked.

"You knew." I turned my head, she sat on her bed all curled up.

"I brought this for you." I said handing her the ice cream.

"Thanks," she smiled sadly. "So is that why you broke up with me?"

"Yeah," I said sitting at the edge of her bed. "I mean, wouldn't we have just more problems if we were still together and our parents were getting _married_?"

"Yeah," Miley nodded taking a bite.

"Do you think we can go back to being friends?" I asked.

"_Best _friends." she said. I smiled leaning over. "_Oliver_?"

"I was gonna hug you!" I said. "Sheesh."

"Aha, I know you donut." Miley said hugging me. "Wanna bite?" she pointed at the ice cream. I opened my mouth wide. She laughed and stuck the spoon in my mouth.

_And here we are, at the beginning once again._

--

It's been two months. I can't handle it. I just _CAN'T_. School had started once again; senior year was going to be interesting. I could just tell.

Miley and I were still _best friends_. But things were still awkward. Of course Lily was there to sort things out, but still...

Like once we went to the movies and on accident from habit I grabbed Miley's hand as we were entered the movie theater. We quickly turned away and both blushed.

Mom and Miley have been planning the wedding now. July 16, 2010 would be the date they would get married. The same day as Mr. Stewart had proposed. I know that's a long way from here but time goes by fast in the wedding world.

"Oliver?!" Miley asked a few weeks later. We both sat at the counter at home with me munching on a can of Pringles.

"Huh?" I asked stuffing BBQ Pringles into my mouth.

"Which one do you think is prettier for the bridesmaid dress?" Miley pushed over a catalog to my end of the table. I looked down at the circled ones. One was a baby blue dress that had a thick halter top with a soft floral print that went to the knees. Another one was a deep red that was strapless. It was floor length, and had a rose attached to it. The last one was another strapless but jade green colored. It also flowed to the ground but had a little more oomph to it.

"I like the green one." I said through the Pringles.

"Really? I do too." said Miley. "I'll tell your mom and see what she thinks." Miley disappeared from the room and went upstairs. I sat there still eating Pringles. I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and scarfed that down.

I saw Lily coming up the path through the glass front windows. She opened the door and let herself in just like usual.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." she said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Miley's upstairs." I said.

"Oh okay." Lily said stealing a couple of my Pringles. I held onto the can tightly. "Well I'll be upstairs."

"Wait-" I said.

"Huh Oliver?" Lily asked stopping in her tracks.

"Is she…mad?" I asked. Lily sighed.

"She's um…disappointed. You know she _really _liked you Oliver." said Lily.

"I know." I sighed. Lily shrugged and waved me off. She skipped up the stairs leaving me alone.

I slumped down in my seat polishing off the can of Pringles.

--

**Aw hey guys! Sorry it's short W Been real busy since school started and all. So yeah. This chapter really didn't mean anything I guess but yeah. I need to think of some stuff. And all yaaa. I've got a few ideas. Anyone want to share. Thanks for all the reviews. REVIEW MORE! :D**


End file.
